I Hate Everything About You
by SlytherinBeauty
Summary: oneshot. a bet behind a talent show forces DM and HG to compete against each other. but what happnes when they reveal their true feelings on stage? bad at summaries. HGDM. based on song from three days grace. also has evanescence in it. COMPLETE!


**A/N: I know I haven't been updating my stories, but I was hearing the song and got inspired!**

I Hate Everything About You

"Students!" called the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I have marvelous new for you!" everyone started to whisper excitedly. "We are to have a Triwizard Talent Show for the very first time! Details on how and when to enter will be posted in the commons rooms right…now!"

Everyone scampered to get to their feet and ran back to their common rooms. The bulletin read as thus:

_**Triwizard Talent Show**_

_Will be held on Halloween night in the Great Hall_

_ 8:00 p.m._

_Auditions will be held on October 1 in the Great Hall_

_**COME PREPARED!**_

The only topic on anyone's mind for another two weeks was the Talent Show. They would pick about 10 students and them name 3 the winners.

Hermione thought the entire thing was absurd and Harry and Ron agreed with her.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies were thinking along the same lines.

"Watch it, Mudblood!" he said when they bumped into each other one day.

"Watch who you're bumping into, Malfoy!" she retorted.

"Hey, Draco, I have a bet for you." Said Blaise Zabini in a loud voice. Loud enough for the Golden Trio to hear and get interested.

"What did you have in mind?" Draco asked him.

"Well, suppose Granger gets into the Show," he told his best mate. "I bet you 200 Galleons that she will beat you."

Draco chuckled. "I'll take that bet. I know she's too weak to even try to enter." They walked away laughing.

Almost at once, Harry and Ron turned to her and told her to enter and win just to show him up.

"But I don't even have a talent!" she shrieked.

"Yes, you do." Harry said. "You can sing. I've heard you in the common room at night."

"You heard me?" she asked him. When she couldn't sleep, she would take her iPod and sing by herself.

"You're very good. You can beat him." Harry reassured her.

"I hope you're right, Harry." She said as she signed her name on the parchment for the auditions.

For the next two weeks, she did nothing but practice and she landed a spot in the Show by singing Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway.

Draco had also landed the audition, but with the vocals of a fabulous Chester Bennington of Linkin Park. He performed the song "Numb."

Hermione was the 5th one and Draco was the 6th. They were back to back in the Show.

When Halloween came around, the entire Hall was filled with the usual decorations. They had asked the performers to wear costumes in honor of the holiday.

Lavender Brown performed a belly dancing routine to die for. Ginny Weasley had done a couple of Gymnastics tricks to a classical song.

Luna and Michael from Ravenclaw did a duet to Phantom of the Opera. One form Hufflepuff did a good hp-hop dance to Rhianna's S.O.S.

Then came Hermione. She was wearing a beautiful floor length black dress with black gloves and was on a piano. As she started to play, she started to song.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Confine me  
Make up your mind_

Should I let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Confine me   
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Confine me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine!

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind  


Hermione bowed out gracefully and received a standing ovation from the audience. She was looking at Draco out in the audience the entire time.

During the intermission, Draco gathered what he needed: his band to back him up.

Draco had appeared on stage with a Muggle shirt and ripped jeans with chains. He was holding his guitar and after he played a few notes, he started to sing.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Draco looked at Hermione the entire time as he was playing the song and when he went backstage, Hermione went after him.

"Did you deliberately sing that song to annoy me!" Hermione yelled at Draco.

"Maybe." Was his only answer. After some silence, for she had nothing to say after this, they were asking all the participants to come back to the stage.

"In third place," called Dumbledore to the students. "Ginevra Weasley and her gymnastics!" everyone clapped.

"In second place," he called after the applause died down. "Lavender Brown and her belly dancing!"

"In first place," everyone held their breaths because there were two in mind. "A tie between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

They both bowed down to the audience and performed one last song.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

As they were singing they could do nothing but stare at each other. Not in hate, but in something more. When they had finished the song, they received another standing ovation and went backstage.

"Hermione," Draco called to her. "I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile but I could never find the courage."

"What are you trying to say, Draco?" she asked nervous of the answer.

"_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?" _he sang to her.

"All I have to say to you is this: _Don't cry to me. If you loved me. You would be here with me. You want me. Confine me. Make up your mind." _She sang back.

They looked at each other and sang one last song together. "_Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

They embraced and kissed softly, proclaiming their feelings in front of the entire school. The curtains had opened right before Draco started singing.

Some people were too stunned to speak, but others were happy for them.

Harry and Ron were shocked and Blaise was laughing to himself. Draco had won their other bet: that he would ask Hermione out before the year ended.

They smiled to each other, then to the audience and bowed out once more before seeking a more private place to talk…..

_**THE END**_

**A/N: hope you all liked it! Please R/R, savvies!**

** High Summoner Yuna**

**AKA SlytherinBeauty**


End file.
